


Courageous Invitation

by Eiserniell



Series: InkwellBallWeek by Reon [2]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Day 2, Fluff, InkwellBallWeek, Multi, Romantic Comedy, possible bad writing I dont know, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiserniell/pseuds/Eiserniell
Summary: Once the attendance is decided, now the next step is to find a partner to be accompanied at the dance, but to Glanz's misfortune, even this is a challenge in which he had to fill with courage to overcome it.Day 2 of the Tumblr InkwellBallWeek





	Courageous Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Cuphead does not belong to me, all its rights to its respective author.
> 
> Thank you for giving my work a chance, here I bring you on day 2 and as on day 1, the same warnings that I will leave here below.
> 
> Warning: this writing was originally in Spanish, in Wattpad, so Google Translator has been used to provide it in this beautiful language, so if you do not understand it much I apologize.
> 
> To know my oc, Glanz, just enter my Tumblr reondiamond and there will be the information in both Spanish and English.
> 
> Enjoy!

The answer to the same question about who to go to the ball was answered by itself, Glanz would go with Cups and Mugs, in fact, they were already learning to dance to impress at the evening, but that did not stop the emotion of Cuphead want to know who else were invited and find the way to get more people together; He had the idea that a ball is the same to a party and although it is certainly similar it does not take away the fact that it is still more formal.

-I'll ask the neighbors if we all go together. I'm coming back with something.

And so, Cuphead left, so Glanz and Mugman stayed at his house, lurking in the kitchen in search of something to eat. They brought out toast and jam and sat at the table.

\- You're not going to find someone to go with? -Glanz asks. Mugman just shrugs.

-I thought that we would go alone, and what about you?

-I also thought that the three of us would be fine.

-I do not know where my brother got the idea of going with more people, but I do not blame him, I also want to know who else will be.

The butterfly just nods, absorbed in his food so the other can not prevent a mischievous smile from crossing his face.

-I might ask Caro to go out with me.

-Oh yeah? -he has no idea who she is.

-Yup, and you will ask Cups to go with you.

-What?!

The mug sees with total enjoyment as his friend drowns with his piece of bread while his face acquired the same color of his hair. Mugs just manages to laugh.

-Ok, better not. But at least make the attempt, with whoever.

-But I do not know anyone. -Look down, shy.

-You know us. -He kindly simplified, giving her an encouraging smile. -And soon you will meet more people, just take your time.

He returned the smile as best he could, and taking a breath as if it were about courage, he decided to speak it.

-M-Mugman, do you want to go to the ball with me?

-Of course ~!

Glanz releases the air that for no reason he had retained and begins to laugh slightly, what cost him so much turned out to be so easy. Although now the question was whether he would be able to invite the other cup just as easily.

-By the way, who is Caro?

-A great girl; She, her brother Robin and other guys are very impressive artists. You should know them one day.

-Oh, I'll have them on my "people to know" list. In these moments inaugurated.

\- Sure ~ oh, and also listen to me about Cups, okay?

-Oh, what?

-Nothing, better forget it.

Before even being able to correctly formulate the question, the main door opens abruptly, from which none of the current residents was surprised to already know that characteristic sound.

-Guys, you will never guess how many people will go to the ball! -come to the kitchen full of energy for emotion. -It is literally the whole town. I bet they already practiced their steps.

-Is it really that many people, bro?

-I-I think suddenly I do not want to go ...

-Hey Glanz, we talked about this already. -says Mugman. -It is all in-

-Forget it, Glanz. -interrupts Cuphead, with an improper seriousness. -The three of us were invited and the three of us will go to have fun. So I have to take you by the arm to keep you from running away. -place his arms in a jar, softening his expression. -we need to go out more often, and now is a good time, right, Mugs?

-Of course!

Before such overflowing of energy and good humor, the butterfly was, once again, unable to say no, although now not because he was defeated, but because he ended up infected with the spirit of fun that the brothers had.

-Okay Cups ... Um ... Cuphead ...

-What's wrong?

-Do-do you want to go to the ball with me? After a few seconds, he adds. - And Mugman! Also with Mugman.

-Eh? But we were talking about that all this time, right?

Cuphead never understood how Glanz seemed to die slowly because of the embarrassment that assaulted him or because his younger brother seemed to be one step away from dying with the spontaneous and vibrant laughter he gave him at that moment.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

BONUS CHAPTER!!!

#InkwellBallWeek Day 2 @BichCarito ver. (Tumblr)

(Using the status and personality of the characters in her comic and before the death or non-death of Mac)

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

-So ... With whom will they go to the dance?

To Mac's question was that the other three stopped contemplating the lake in which they were meeting. The ball that would be given soon in Inkwell has been filling the conversations of absolutely all residents since the invitations were distributed, and within that very peculiar group only two got their access: Cuphead and Glanz. And although it was already obvious who would take Cuphead, there was still the question about the butterfly. But of course, knowing the obvious does not excuse asking anyway.

-I wanted Mugman and me to be together so that no one is left out, although everyone will take their partner.

-We can pretend not to know each other to create an environment, do you think?

Laughter followed the comment of the cup, although none realized that the brother did not cause any grace, as if he had seen it coming or if he was really thinking about the option.

-Whatever. -the apple returns to center the subject. -You two go perfect, the only crockery that I'm interested in seeing that night. -indirects almost direct. -And you, Glanz? Any ideas?

-Well, I do not know who to take.

\- Why do not you go with Becher?

\- ... He scares me ... Sorry.

-You are not the only one. -Cuphead hits him a blow. Mugman only manages to laugh.

-Why not with Mac? Not that he had something better to do.

-Indeed, my good friend, I have better things to do. Besides, that the ball is totally out of my plans since Glanz confirmed that the Root Pack will attend.

-Not that they were going to eat ...

-I would not tempt luck.

-And about tempting luck. -intervenes Glanz. -I would not invite Becher if Miss Von Bon Bon has already been invited ...

The minute of reflective silence served to realize this news. All agreed that no one felt any chill at the thought and followed their own.

\- ...

\- Mac, really that-?

-No!

And the butterfly sighed, defeated. In the end he had to return home on a low flight and with still the doubt about who to take to the ball; he would not even ask his bosses because he already knows the answer, and he does not want to be there when a specific one finds out that a bitten apple will not go anywhere in the world.

He turned to a tree when he heard the whistling sound of an unmistakable teapot.

Oh, Mr. Kettle.

-Glanz, good afternoon. -greeting with his available hand, the other carried the groceries.

\- Do you want help with that?

Without waiting for an answer, he takes one of the bags and sets off on the flight to the main road to his home.

-By the way, Glanz, I learned that Cuphead and you were invited to the Inkwell Ball. Do you already know who to go with?

-Well, Cups and Mugs will go together to share the moment, as Mac likes to tell it. And I still do not know, maybe I will not go because I really do not want to be a bad third with the guys and I do not feel like going alone.

-What bad to hear, and why do not you go with Becher? He was not going because he was not invited. Surely they have fun together even if it's just chatting.

The truth is, Becher was invited but that kind of events have never been his thing, so he opted for the less showy exit, saying he was not invited and spending that day going for a good time exploring the nocturnal forests of Inkwell, just being guided by instinct and the stars. It is worth mentioning that he does not know the invitation of the Baroness and her search to take him with her.

-I think Becher already had other plans, sir.

Elder Kettle thought about it for a few more minutes, which they used to reach his house. Glanz put the bag he was carrying on the floor.

-Thank you for the help Glanz, and if you want, if in the end you do not find anyone to go with, you can tell me.

\- Can I really?

-Of course, a ball of this type is what a gentleman specializes in, and we are gentlemen, right?

The redhead agrees, a little more animated now that his partner has confirmed, although he had a good idea of what they would spend the whole evening doing, just as he looked forward to the day.

So in his world he went, flying softly like the breeze among the branches, that he did not notice a certain fork that had accidentally heard the conversation. He had no interest in attending the event, but now suddenly he has given to investigate a bit about the guests to find at once his dance partner, or else, lean on that butterfly that could give him an advance.


End file.
